When Love and Hate Collide
by AprilC3604
Summary: Keri Parker and Dean Winchester had a two week romance until Dean left her. Two years later the run into each other working the same job. Will it be love? Or will the continue to clam to hate each other.rated M for some smut*old story so not edited*
1. Dean Winchester, Love him or Hate Him

A**/N: Another new story I know but I took a break form my other stories and I saw I had this one saved from a long time ago. There will be some flashbacks and this story is a little on the adult side so I'm just warning you. The first chapter isn't bad though. Just mainly some info.**

**Chapter 1**

My life has never been normal and believe it or not I liked it that way. My name is Keri Parker and I was raised as a hunter. I don't have a sob story like most hunters. I love my life. I was raised by my dad from age three when my mother decided she wasn't cut out to be a parent. My dad, Ron, was raised a hunter by his parents and all the way back as far as he remember. I am 23 years old and only been in love once. He was perfect in every way. Tall, dark, handsome and a hunter like me. We had two incredible weeks together and I don't think he ever knew how I felt but none of that matters now. After what I thought was the best night of my life, I woke up to find a note on my pillow.

_**I had a great two weeks, thank-Dean W**_

After I read that note, I realized why I had never wanted to fall in love. That was the last I heard from him and that was two years ago. If I ever laid eyes on Dean Winchester again, it would be too soon. Dad was right, never trust a Winchester.

* * *

_Two weeks ago_

_I was checked into another dumpy motel and walked into my room._

"_Great, another hooker room, Perfect" I said to myself looking around the room. This is what I get for stopping at another motel that charges by the hour but my funds were running low and I still haven't seen or heard from my dad in three day. I sat my bad down and opened it up and got out my pajamas, which was nothing but a pair of short shorts and a tank top. I hadn't exactly had time or the money to go on a shopping spree. _

_I went into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower and wash all the blood out of my hair. "Fucking Vamps" why did killing them have to be so messy. I stepped out and got dressed and walked back to my bag._

"_Damn it!" I said and realized I had left my gun in the car. It was the middle of January in South Dakota and I had to walk across the parking in nothing but a pair of short and a small tank top. Could my day get any worse._

_When I opened the door I stepped out and as I turned I ran into him._

"_Hey buddy watch where you're going" I snapped_

"_I think it was you who ran into me sweetheart" he said "It's a little cold don't you think to be walking around half dress or are you on the clock" he said and I couldn't resist. I pulled back and hit him as hard as I can in the jaw. "What the hell was that for?!"_

"_That was for being an asshole and assuming I was a fucking hooker"_

"_Why else would a young girl be at a place like this"_

"_Well some of us don't have money to go stay at a five star motel every night, excuse me" I said and walked around him over to my car._

"_Hey wait!" he called out but I just kept walking"_

"_Go away!"_

"_Listen I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you back there"_

"_Didn't you?"_

"_No I didn't. It's just been a crazy day"_

"_You have no idea" I reached my car and he turned me around._

"_Look I'm sorry. Lets start over, What's your name?"_

"_Keri"_

"_Hi Keri I'm Dean" he said and I shook his hand._

"_Hi" I turned and opened my door and grabbed my gun._

"_What's the gun for?"_

"_You know, just incase some jerk tries to fuck with me. You never know who you can trust around here anymore" I said and headed back to the room._

"_Do you even know how to use that thing?"_

"_I think I can manage but thanks for your concern Dean" I finally reached my door and was about to open it when I turned around and saw him headed over to the room next to mine. I had to admit, I haven't seen anyone that good looking in a long time. He was a little mysterious in away and I couldn't help wonder why he was staying in a place like this. "I hope you have fun here" I said and he looked at me and I smiled._

"_Wait you think I'm here for that?"_

"_Well aren't you? May I should have just kept quiet and made a few bucks tonight"_

"_Well sweetheart if your offering.." I rolled my eyes and opened my door._

"_Good night Dean" I said and closed the door. Something told me that wasn't the last time I would see him._

* * *

"Hey Keri atop day dreaming and take this to table nine" I heard my boss say. I hated working in this diner but I didn't have a choice.

"Fine don't get your panties in twist" I said and grabbed the pie from here and walked over. I noticed two guys sitting and one had a lap top so I assumed they were reporter here about the three girls disappearing this month. Part of me just wanted to tell them, _Hey its an evil spirit and its comes around ever 50 years and kills 5 girls before he moves on for another 50 years_ but I didn't. "Here you guys go" I said and sat the plate down.

"Son of a Bitch" I heard one say as I turned to walk off. I knew that voice. I turned around and there he was. "Keri Parker" he said and he didn't look to happy to see me either.

"Dean Winchester" This was going to be a long day and the job I was on just got harder. Damn Winchester!

****So let me know what you think please!! The next chapter should be fun: )****


	2. Suprises After Breakfast

**Rated M!!**

I put my hands on my hips and stared at him. My first thought was to kick him where it hurts and push him out the door but I couldn't lose this job.

"Long time no see Keri"

"Just the way I like it Dean"

"Wow…Someone is a little bitter today"

"Only to people I hate with a passion."

"What happened to service with a smile." he said and I smiled and walked away. I could stand to look at him anymore. I just hoped that he would do what he needed to do and leave town.

"Hey Kelly cover for me, I need some air."

"Sure thing sweetie" she said and I walked out the door. I leaned against the side of the building and lit a cigarette. So much for me quitting. Part of me knew this day would come sooner or later but I always hoped it wouldn't. I closed my eyes and as much as I hated it, I thought about dean.

_**Flashback**********************************************************************************************************_

_I woke up and got dressed the next morning and walked out of my room. As I closed the door, I turned around and saw dean._

_"We have to stop meeting like this or maybe you like it" he said and winked at me._

_"You are one arrogant son of a bitch aren't you?"_

_"That all depends, do you like it?"_

_"No" I said and walked over to my car. "Why do you keep following me?"_

_"Who said I'm following you. My car just so happens to be next to your"_

_"How convenient" I said unlocking my door. "That's a 67 right?"_

_"You know your cars, my kind of girl"_

_"I'm not your kind of anything" I said._

_"Why do you have to be like that Keri?"_

_"You remembered my name, I am touched....Dean"_

_"Where are you headed?"_

_"To get breakfast"_

_"Look let me take you out, what's the worst that could happen" he said and everything in my mind was telling me no but sometimes my body had more say so._

_"Why not I said and I climbed into his car and we took off. I did love his style._

_**End flashback*******************************************************************************************************_

"Excuse me" I heard someone say and I saw the guy that had been with Dean.

"What"

"I just wanted to apologize for my brother's behavior in there. I'm Sam by the way" he said and I shook his hand.

"Keri......so Deans your brother? I'm sorry" I said and he laughed.

"I'm guessing you two have history?"

"Yeah you can say that but sometime history tends to follow you into the present"

"What do you mean?"

"Its not important. " I said and saw Dean walk out. "It was nice to meet you Sam. Be careful out here." I said and walked away, making damn sure to hit Dean on my way in.

"You know how I love a feisty woman" he yelled

"Fuck you Dean!" I said and went back to work.

"Been there done that" he yelled and I flipped him off. I hated him and I don't know what I ever saw in him.

* * *

I closed up and headed home. As much as I tried I could get that lying, no good piece of shit out of my head. He was the only man that I had a semi romantic involvement with that did this to me and I knew why but he would never know. I wanted nothing more to do with him. How could have been so stupid back then. The bad thing was if I had never gone with him that morning, none of this would have happened.

_**Flashback- 2 hours after breakfast**_

_When we got back to the motel, I got out of the car and walked to my door._

"_Thanks for breakfast Dean. I had a good time"_

"_Me too Keri. So how long you staying in town"_

"_I don't know, maybe a few more days"_

"_Maybe I will run into you again"_

"_I hope so" I said and walked in and leaned against the door. Dean knew everything to say to make a girl feel good. I was so attracted to him in everyway. Part of me wanted to ask him to come in but the other part of me knew better._

_I walked away from the door and heard a knock. I opened it and saw Dean._

"_Did you forget something" I asked and he did say any thing. He walked in a pressed his lips on my and I just melted into his strong body._

_"I need you." he told her as he took a step forward. "The whole time we talked, I felt such a connection with you. I know I barely know you, honey. But-" I stopped him as I put my index finger over his lips. _

_"I need you, too." I said in a seductive whisper._

_He grabbed my waist and pulled my body closer to him and gave me a light kiss on the lips. I licked my lips and kissed him back, softly and let my lips linger on his for a short while. I moaned quietly to myself as we kissed. Our kiss became more passionate and deep with each passing moment._

_My heart began to beat faster and my lust for him grew stronger. I could feel myself starting to wetter by the second. He moved his lips from mine, to my jaw line, and then down to my neck where he bit lightly and then quickly went onto my shoulders. He kept kissing down my body. He took a step toward me causing me to take a step back until I backed into a table. He lifted me up and sat me upon the table and I opened my legs so he could stand between them. He stood up completely and smiled down at me. Dean reached down at my hips and lifted my shirt over my head to reveal my black lacey bra. He looked me over approvingly. He bent to kiss my neck once more with very light teasing kisses and he reached around to undo my bra as I drew my arms up around him and lightly ran my fingers down his back. He pulled the straps from my shoulders kissing the exposed flesh as the bra fell to the ground, kissing my nipples and sucking them until they were hard. He pushed my shoulders back onto the table so I was laying there and he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off along with_ _my panties. __He leaned down and kissed my stomach. I moaned with anticipation which made Dean harder than he was before. He kneeled in front of me and pulled my legs until my ass was at the edge of the table. He kissed me on my thighs and worked his way up. He kissed the lips of my sex, and then ran the tip of his tongue between my slit. I gasped as it sent a shiver up my spine, and then moaned in satisfaction. I put my hand on the top of his head and ran it through his short hair as if telling him to keep going. He now shoved his tongue inside me a little deeper and spread my legs wider so I was open to him. He ran his tongue over me over and over, then he focused more of the clit. Sucking on it and running his tongue against it over and over. _

_I was panting heavily and close to the edge of orgasm but not quite there yet. He took two fingers and put them inside of me, fucking her with them rhythmically as he sucked my clit. That put me over the edge and I thrust my hips up towards his mouth as he kept sucking. I came so hard and powerfully, it seemed like it lasted forever, but at the same time it was over all too soon, and I started to come down from my ecstasy. I kept moaning, and almost felt like crying from being so overwhelmed with pleasure._

"_How was that" he asked as he removed his shirt and jeans and I couldn't move._

"_Amazing" I said still lying on the table._

_I was so wet that he slid right into me, a perfect fit as it seems. He felt so good inside me, but not so that it was too much for me to handle. It truly was perfect, and it was a pleasant surprise because I had no idea what to expect not being able to see it beforehand and judge. The moment he pushed himself all the way inside me I felt something that I can't describe in words. He started to thrust inside me, and each time I felt as if my body felt so incredible that it would explode at any minute. I no longer had any recollection of time, or place, or anything other than Dean and how incredible everything felt. He then leaned down so he could thrust himself in and out of me while he held me and kissed me. My senses were on overload. I wanted to cum, and I knew he wanted to. Never before had I been verbal during sex, but this instance I found myself moaning so loud that it was almost a scream because it felt so incredible. It was so intense, so warm and wet and natural. _

"_I want you to cum with me" I told him_

_I told him I was about to, and he slammed into me harder and harder, as I commanded him to do so, and finally with one incredibly hard thrust I could feel it. As I thrashed in sheer ecstasy at the same time, my orgasm running through me as it never has before. _

_We collapsed together, and for a few moments all we could hear was the sound of our quick, short breaths and our hearts, which were beating so fast that we could hardly hear anything else. They were, I realized, beating together almost. I was almost too exhausted to think. After what seemed like ages, he lifted his head, kissed me, and just said,_

"_wow." He said and I smiled_

_It was another few minutes before he pulled out of me. I never knew that anything could feel as amazing as what we had just done. We ended up doing it twice more that day, and couldn't get enough of it. That night we fell asleep, simply exhausted, feeling like we must have moved the Earth off of its axis._

_**End Flashback******************************************************************************************************_

I pulled into my drive way only to see a familiar black impala parked on the street. I couldn't deal with this now. I just wanted no need him to go away and go away now.

"Hey sweetie" I heard him say and I just wanted to get back in my car and run him over.

"What the hell do you want now?" I asked as he walked over to me.

"Look I don't want any trouble I just want to know what you know about the missing girls"

"Why would I tell you guys anything?"

"Because we're better at this than you are"

"Spare me Dean"

"Listen, as soon as you get off your high horse and help me, then sooner I leave and hopefully we never have to see each other again" I knew he did have a good point but I knew that I only had an hour.

"Fine just come inside and lets get this over with" I said and headed to my door. I was willing to do whatever to get him gone and get him gone fast.

****So two chapters in one day. Make me happy and review, I love review: ) I hope it wasn't to much but like I said it's a smutty fic with a story so it should be good.****


	3. Fun in the Shower and a Busy Schedule

**A/N: Thank you to all you guys who reviewed!!**

**Rated M**

**Chapter 3**

I opened the door and we walked in the small house. I was glad my dad was out of town because he would kill me for letting Dean come inside. I sat my purse down on the table and slipped off my shoes. I turned around and dean was still standing next to the door.

"I know I'm going to regret this but you can sit down" he didn't say anything. He just walked around me and went over and sat on the couch. I saw him look over at the side table where I had a few pictures.

"Cute kid" he said

"It came with the frame. Just don't touch anything until I get back." I said and went to change and get Dean the information he needed.

I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I was trying to keep it together but who knew that it would be so hard.

_Flashback***************************************************************************************************_

_I rolled over and saw Dean still lying next to me. Normally this is where I would grab my stuff and leave but something wouldn't let me. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile on his face._

_"How long you been awake?" He asked_

_"Not long" I said and he moved closer to me._

_"I say we just stay in bed all day" he said and started kissing my neck and I closed my eyes._

_"Didn't we just do that yesterday" I said trying to control myself._

_"I never heard you complain" he said moving downwards and I knew I needed to stop him now._

_"Dean I at least need to get a shower and get something to eat"_

_"Speak for yourself. I have a fucking buffet in front of me"_

_"I'm serious Dean" I said and pushing him off me. I grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around me. " I think you can wait an hour or two. It will be worth it I promise I said and walked into the bathroom._

_I had just finished washing my hair when I turned to find out I wasn't alone._

"_God Dean you scared me" I said as I jump. I wasn't expecting him._

"_Sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer" He leaned over and kissed me passionately. His lips were so soft and supple, I loved kissing him. I moaned into his mouth as he started playing with my breast. He turned me around and my hands were flat on the wall and slammed into me, he was so hot and knew he didn't want to take this slow. It was going to be hard and fast. I cried out my pleasure and pushed back against him._ _As my climax hit, I screamed his name and he came seconds later. Who knew a simple shower could be so much fun._

"Faster, Baby!" I screamed at him.

Dean gripped me hips and started slamming into me harder and faster. I was screaming in pleasure, my walls were grabbing onto his cock. It felt so good, he started grunting and moaning along with me.

"I'm going to cum, Baby" he said and I knew I was there already.

"_We really do need to get something to eat" I said and he kissed me once more._

"_Well if you can stay away from me long enough" he said and got out. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. He had to be the most arrogant person I have ever met and yet there was something about him._

_End Flashback***********************************************************************************************_

I changed my clothes and looked at the clock. I knew I had only 45 minutes until I had to be at the bar to work. I hated working two jobs but it was something I had to do.

I grabbed a book off my dresser and walked back out. Dean was still sitting there and as much as I hated to admit it, he was still just as sexy as ever.

"Here" I said and handed him the book.

"What's this?"

"Everything I had found out over the past year"

"Let me ask you something, why haven't you taken care of this if you're so great?"

"I have other priority"

"People are dying in the town you live in and there's something more important?"

"Yes Dean there is now if you don't mind I have to get ready for work"

"I thought you just got off"

"Like it's any of your business but I have two jobs"

"Sounds like you just couldn't cut it in the hunting world."

"Fuck you Dean! You know nothing about me. So take what you came for and get the hell out"

"My pleasure!" he said and walked out slamming the door. I just wanted this night to be over but I once again had to head to the bar and put on a fake smile as drunken guys commented on my ass. I just had to keep telling myself that one day things wouldn't be this way. One day I would be happy.

I was putting on my shoes and was about to head out when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"_**Hey sweetie, how are you?"**_

"Hey dad, I'm fine, just getting ready for work"

"_**Anything interesting happen while I've been gone?"**_

"Not really but I did run into someone"

"_**who?"**_

"Dean and Sam Winchester"

"_**What the hell do they want?"**_

"Nothing, they are just working the missing girls case"

"_**I'm coning home"**_

"Dad don't. I can handle this ok. They will be gone in a few days"

"_**Did they ask about the bullets?"**_

"No Dad and by the way, this fight is between you and John"

"_**They are his sons."**_

"I know that dad. Look I have to go"

"_**Wait, what else did you tell Dean?"**_

"Nothing"

"_**You didn't tell him about…"**_

"Dad just stop ok. I'm not stupid"

"_**I just know that things are hard on you right now and tell Dean is tempting"**_

"I want nothing to do with him dad and you know that. I have to go" I said and hung up the phone. At what point to parents stop controlling your life. I wish I knew.

****A/N:Sorry for the short chapter. The next one should be longer. It looks like someone has a secret??? Please review and make me happy: )****


	4. Meeting John Winchester

**A/N So this chapter is pretty calm but I hope you guys like!**

**2 hours later**

It was close to midnight and I knew I only had two hours left to work at this hell hole. Things were starting to calm down a little and I was now working behind the bar. I was clearing some of the empty bottle off when a man came and sat down.

"What can I get you?" I asked and tried to keep a smile on my face. I was exhausted.

"Just a beer please"

"Coming right up" I said and grabbed a beer and brought it to him.

"Thanks Keri" he said and as I turned to walk away, I stopped and turned back around.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know more than you think"

"Who are you?"

"John Winchester" he said and I froze. I have heard all about him but never seen him. I could see where Dean and Sam got their looks from.

"What do you want?" I said and crossed my arms.

"I think you know Keri"

"Look, this pissing match is between you and my dad. I can't tell you anything"

"The least you could do is hear me out. I'm not as bad as you think I am"

"My dads not a liar"

"I never said he was. He just doesn't know everything about me" he said and I had gotten pretty good at reading people and I could tell something was on his mind.

"Why aren't you with your boys?"

"They can handle themselves"

"Look John I can't talk to you right now but I get off at 2. I live at 5659 Grand Ave. Just meet me there around 2:30" I said and walked off. I knew dad would kill me if he knew I was talking to him but I just wanted this al to be over.

Later that night I made a stop and headed to my house. I pulled into the drive way and saw John standing by the door. I got out and closed my door.

"I didn't think you would really show up John"

"It's important or I wouldn't be here" I just nodded and opened the back door and pulled out a sleeping baby boy. I could tell John was surprised to see me with a kid in my arms.

"Baby sitting tonight?" he asked and helped me unlock the door.

"Something like that" I said and we walked in. "Let me just go put him down" John nodded and I went and put him in his crib. He was perfect. I kissed him good night and went back into the living room. "Can I get you a beer or something?"

"Whiskey if you have it" I went and grabbed two glasses and walked back over to John. "Thanks Keri"

"So you want to tell me what this is all about?"

"I don't know what all your dad has told you"

"Why don't you tell me your story?"

"Alright well five years ago I started searching for this gun. A man named Daniel Elkins had it and he left the gun to me and the bullets to your father. I think he was hoping we could settle our differences that way. Your dad wanted the gun and I wanted the bullets but we are both stubborn and neither would give up what was ours."

"I know all this"

"Ok well I need those bullets"

"Why"

"With out them the gun is useless"

"I know that but why do you need the gun to work so bad?"

"I'm after a certain demon, a demon that killed my wife 24 years ago" I was stunned. Dad had never told me John lost his wife.

"What happened?"

"When Sam was 6 months old, a demon came and Mary was buried on the ceiling. I have been after this thing ever since"

"I'm so sorry John. I never knew"

"Not many people do, including your father. Hunter are not know for sharing there sob stories"

"I know but if you would have told him I'm sure he would have giving you the bullets John"

"Maybe but that's why I'm here. When Dean told me he ran into you…"

"Dean told you?" I said and John smiled.

"Yeah, he was pretty upset about it"

"Hit was a pleasant reunion on this side either"

"You need to know something, when Dean told me he had met a girl named Keri Parker, I lost it. I thought your dad was using you to get to me through Dean"

"I never knew you had sons until after I told dad about Dean"

"We kept it that way for a reason. I never wanted Dean to know Ron had a daughter"

"Why is that?"

"I know my son Keri" he said with a smile. "He did care about you"

"I find that hard to believe"

"Believe what you want but it's the truth" he said and reached over and grabbed the picture from the table. "He's cute but I have to say he doesn't look like you at all"

"Why should he? I'm just babysitting remember"

"I don't believe that Keri but He does look like someone I do know"

"Who's that?"

"Dean" he said and looked up at me.

"Why would he look like Dean?"

"Sons often look like their fathers. He has Dean's eyes"

"Look John it's getting late but…" I knew I would regret this once again "Come by here tomorrow night after 9. I may just have something for you. No Promises"

"Thank Keri, I mean that" he said and got up and walked out. I hoped he wouldn't tell Dean about tonight. No matter what Dean thought back then, he had no right to leave me like that and I would always remember that day. The day Dean broke my heart.

****Will she ever admit that she has a son? Or does she????Will Dean ever find out?? So many questions I know….. Next chapter will have more flashback and more Dean I promise. Review please!!****


	5. In the Heat of the Moment

**A/N Wow Three chapters in one day…I'm on a roll!! I am still working on my others stories too so don't worry. Thanks for the reviews people: )**

**Rated M**

Once I was I finally in bed, I looked at the clock and it was after 3 and I knew I would get a wake up call in only 4 hours. I closed my eyes and it didn't take me long to fall fast asleep. That's what working 14 hour will do to you.

_Flashback***************************************************************************************************_

_Dean had left to get us lunch and I was using this time to clean up a little. I was able to finally get a shower without any interruption but I had to say I missed him. It had only been five days and I thought I was falling for him. I heard the door open and saw dean walk in with a bag._

_"Honey I'm home" he said and sat his bag down and put a pizza on the table._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm moving in. I never use my room anyways"_

_"Oh so you just decided to let me pay for you somewhere to sleep"_

_"Hey I paid for the food and I don't plan on doing much sleeping" he said and winked at me._

_"You never quit do you"_

_"Nope and I don't plan on starting now" he said and walked over and picked me up and carried me over to the bed. I never got tired of this. He could have me all he wanted and by the look in his eyes, I knew he would._

_End flashback************************************************************************************************_

I heard a cry coming from the baby monitor and looked at the clock. It was 7 a.m. and it was time to get off. Luckily I had the day off so maybe I would at least get a nap today. I walked out of my room and across the hall and was greeted as always.

"Ma...ma" he said with his little arms in the air. I never got tired of hearing that.

"Hey buddy" I said and picked him up "are you hungry?"

"Eat" he said. He was learning new words everyday. All but one that I wasn't sure he would ever learn……. dada.

I walked into the kitchen and made us something to eat before calling my aunt Carol.

"Hey Carol its me"

"Hey sweetie how's our little man this morning?"

"He's fine. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching him for a few hours this morning. I something I need to do"

"I would love to. I'll see you soon" I hung up the phone and cleaned up. I knew I would end up seeing dean again tonight and hopefully it would be the last.

* * *

Dean and Sam woke up and started packing their bags when John walked in the room.

"Dad you about ready to head out or are you going off alone again" dean asked.

"We aren't leaving yet" john said

"Why the hell not"

"Because I'm going over to Keri's tonight" Dean looked at him.

"You're kidding right. She's a little young for you don't you think?"

"Watch it Dean. I talked to her earlier and told her everything"

"What did she say?"

"Not much, just to come back tonight"

"Come on dad it's a trap"

"We have to at least try dean. She's not like here dad"

"Since when are you on the Keri Parker fan train?"

"Dean, I don't have to explain myself to you" John said and walked into the bathroom. Dean slammed down his bag and grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked

"To see what the hell she's up too" he said and walked out the door.

* * *

After Carol had came and picked up Caden and took him back to her place. I used this time to finally grab a quick shower. Just as I got out, I heard someone banging on the door. I grabbed my robe and slipped it one and went to the door. I was somewhat surprised when I opened it up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked when I saw Dean. He pushed me inside and slammed the door.

"Who the fuck are you trying to kid?"

"What are you talking about Dean?"

"I know dad was here and you talked to him"

"So?"

"So…he seems to think you just going to give us what we want with no questions asked"

"I said I would try and that's what I'm going to do. You don't have to believe me"

"Good because I don't"

"Fine I don't need you to believe me Dean. I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing this for me!"

"What's in it for you?"

"I finally get to get rid of you! You will have what you want and you guys can leave and never look back!"

"Sounds good to me!" he said

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Great!"

"Super!" he yelled and I knew that look in his eye. Oh God help me now. His lips came crashing down on mine and I thought I was going to die. Then to my shock he spun me around, pushing me up against the wall pinning my wrists tight against the wall, his weight against my body so I can't move. I could feel his hard on pressing against my stomach, which just makes me even wetter than I already was. He reaches down with one hand holding both my wrists above my head and with his other hand he starts to massage my now soaking wet panties. I moan into his ear and he start kissing and nibbling on my neck as I grind my hips onto his hand just wanting to feel his fingers deep inside me. He lifted me up by my waist and laid me down on the sofa, un-doing my robe and ripping down my panties. Before I had time to stop him, he removed his jeans and shirt and in seconds he buried himself deep inside me. Dean gave me a second to get used to it before he started pounding into me as hard as he can, making me scream out in pleasure.

"Fuck Keri you still feel so damn good" he moaned out and I was so lost in please I couldn't speak. After only a few more hard trust, we both came at the same time and I had almost forgot what this felt like. Dean was and is still the best I had ever had.

Dean looked down at me panting and we both just realized what had happened.

"Oh my God" I said and pushed him off me and grabbed my robe. I couldn't believe I had just let that happen. I couldn't be doing this. I was a mother now. Dean zipped up his jeans and put his shirt back on.

"Maybe I should go" he said

"I think that's a good idea" I said and watched him walk out the door. I sat down on the couch and buried my face into my hands and cried. I promised myself I would never cry over him again but there I was crying like a 2 yrs old. I knew I had to get rid of him before things got worse.

* * *

It was getting close to 8 and I knew John would be here soon. I gave Caden his bath and put him to bed and hope he slept through everything. I didn't want Dean to know about him. I was happen and having Dean back would just complicate things.

I heard a car pull up and looked out the window and it was John, Dean, and Sam. I opened the door to keep them from ringing the door bell.

"Hey Keri" John said and I let them in the house. "Is this a good time?" he asked

"Yeah its fine. Lets just get this over with ok" I said and went a grabbed a small case and brought it out and sat it on the end table and they all looked at it.

"That's the bullets?" John asked and I nodded. I did everything I could to keep from looking at Dean. Part of me felt guilty because Caden finally had the chance to see his dad and I was keeping Dean from him. I wasn't sure what was right anymore. I picked the case back up and opened it and all the bullets were gone.

"Son of a Bitch" I said and they looked at me.

"What's wrong?" John asked

"They are gone"

"What do you mean they are gone?" Dean asked loudly

"Please don't yell" I asked and John knew why.

"you bring us here and claim to have bullets and when we get here the are magically gone!"

"Dean calm down" John said and it was too late. I think the shit may have just hit the fan. I heard Caden cry and the guys just looked at me.

"Excuse me" I wanted to get Caden and sneak out the window and never look back but I couldn't do that to my son. My Dean wouldn't ask. I picked him up and carried him back into the living room. John smiled at me and Dean and Sam looked stunned.

"Sorry, didn't know you had company" Dean said.

"Its ok" I said and stood there. Caden had his head on my shoulder and I was trying not to cry. "Guys I'm so sorry. I swear they were in there just a few days ago"

"Its ok Keri, I believe you" John said and I heard the door slam.

"Well what do you know, my suspicions were right!" I looked up and saw my dad. " I knew when Keri told me Dean was in town it wouldn't be long before John Winchester showed up."

"Nice to see you Ron" John said.

"Dad please don't do this"

"Keri, sweetie why don't you go put Caden back to bed" he said and I noticed he was back asleep so I did as dad asked.

"You have no reason to be here John"

"Stop being unreasonable Ron. I need them more than you do"

"And you have yet to tell me why, in all these years"

"Its none of your business"

"Well you had no problem making it my daughters business. What did you say to her to make her want to give you the bullets John"

"That's between me and her" I walked back in and enough was enough

"Guys stop it! This has gone on to long. Dad just give John the bullets"

"What did he say to you?"

"Just trust me dad, he needs it more than we do"

"That's bullshit Keri. He wants to sell it for a quick buck"

"That's not true"

"Thank Keri but your old man will never change. Still selfish as always"

"Selfish? I'm selfish?"

"Yeah you are the one who came all this way for a few bullets that may or may not work instead of the real reason you should stop by, especially you Dean" I looked up at Dad and I had to stop this. Dean didn't deserve to find out like this.

"Dad please don't" I begged.

"What the hell are you talking about, especially me" Dean asked

"Guys just stop this please!'

"No Keri, your dad has something to say to me so let him say it"

"If you weren't so fucking stupid two yeas ago we wouldn't even be having this conversation"

"Alright Ron you need to back off. You daughter was there too" John said

"It wasn't here fault!"

"What wasn't her fault? What the hell are you two talking about?" Dean asked and all the guys looked over at me and I was in tears. I had only one way to end this here and now.

"They are talking about Caden" I said

"So, what about him? What does a baby have to do with what happened between us back then?" Dean asked and then he froze, He knew.

"He's your son Dean" I said and as bad as I felt right now, I felt like a big weight had been lifted off my chest but Dean didn't look to happy. This was going to be a long night.

****So Dean knows now so how will he react? Since I posted three chapter today, I am going to wait to post the next one depending on review. So let me know. Also , I have a little cousin named Caden so that's were I got the name so their son is not named after anyone in the story.****


	6. A long awaited Confrontation

**A/N: Thank all you guys so much for the awesome reviews!!! You guys are great. Hope you enjoy this update.**

The room was completely silent. I just wanted to go back in time and forget I ever said anything. Dean was pissed and everyone knew it. Dad looked over at me and knew we needed to be alone. I wasn't sure If I wanted to be alone with Dean right now.

"John why don't we continue this conversation outside" Dad said and Deans eyes were still locked on me. This was the moment I had been dreading since I found out I was pregnant.

"Good idea, Sam come on" John said and I watched them leave. I was a little scared right now. I knew this wasn't going to go over well. I had just kept him from his son for over a year, who wouldn't be mad.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked quietly and he walked closer to me.

"What do you want me to say huh? You want to say everything is ok and we can be one big happy family." He said and I didn't know what to say. "Its not ok Keri. What you did is not ok!"

"Don't yell at me Dean"

"I have ever right to yell don't you think?!"

"I understand your upset but you walked out on me Dean. I woke up and found your stupid note! You just left like I never mattered to you at all. Sure it was only two weeks but I thought you care at least a little"

"Don't turn this around on me. I had my reasons"

"What reason was that Dean? Because daddy said so. You should have talk ed to me. You should have said goodbye or something."

"Me leaving is nothing compared to what you did. You kept my son from me!"

"Why do you even care Dean? Maybe I didn't want you to leave him too!"

"You're such a selfish bitch you know that"

"You're an arrogant, self centered asshole who care about nobody but themselves."

"You know what I can't do this or you right now!" he said and walked out the door and slammed it. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor as dad walked in and over to me.

"Keri..."

"Dad please don't say I told you so"

"I wasn't going to. Believe it or not, you did the right thing" I looked at him confused.

"What? You never even wanted me to tell him"

"I know what I said but the fact is that he's Caden's father. I didn't chose him, you did. It is what it is Keri and now we have to deal with it and to be honest I couldn't imagine what I would have done if your mother never told me about you"

"So are you saying I was wrong?"

"You were confused. You wanted to protect your son and that's understandable" I looked at my dad and I knew what I needed to do. I had to try and fix this somehow and I knew where to start.

"Can you what Caden? I have something I need to do. I wont be gone long."

"Sure, take your time" he said and I kissed him on the cheek. I went into my bedroom and grabbed a large box and headed out.

**Motel**

Dean walked in the room and slammed the door. How could she do this? He asked him self and hit the wall as hard as he could.

"You need to calm down Dean" John said and Dean turned to see his dad and Sam in the doorway.

"I am not going to calm down!" Dean yelled and they shut the door.

"Don't raise your voice at me Dean"

"Sorry, how could she keep this from me?"

"I'm sure she thought she was doing the right thing"

"Let me ask you something, when mom told you she was pregnant, how did you fell?"

"Happy, Excited and maybe a little nervous"

"What if she never told you until after we were born? How would you fell?"

"I would have been devastated"

"Thank you! I went from being a single guy with no responsibility to have a son. I never had time to get use to it or be happy about it"

"But Dean, you know now"

"That doesn't change anything dad. I can't get that lost time back."

"But you have years left to make up for lost time"

"I know nothing about the kid, hell I haven't even really seen him yet." they all got quiet when they heard a knock at the door. Sam opened it and saw me standing there with a box.

"I don't want to talk to you right now" Dean said and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Why don't you come in Keri" Sam said and let me in.

"I just came by to drop this off and tell all you guys that I am sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. I just thought I was doing what was best for my son" I said and sat the box on the bed.

"I can understand that Keri but you have to know that but keeping….."

"Caden"

"Caden from his family was wrong. Dean doesn't even know his own son and I don't know my grandson. I never thought of myself as a grandfather but here we are"

"I know and that why I'm here. I cant go back in time and fix the past but you are right about one thing, you guys don't know him. that's why I brought this" I said and pointed at the box. "Everything you need to know about him is in that box. I started it when I was pregnant and I add to it every month." I said and turned to walk out.

"Keri wait" John said and walked over to me. "Thank you and Dean just needs time"

"I know and maybe one day everything will be ok. I just want you guys to know that if you ever want to see him you are more than welcome"

"Believe me, we will be stopping by a lot" Sam said and hugged me.

"I will hold you to that. You guys take care of your selves."

"You too Keri" John said and I walked out and headed back home.

Dean came out of the bathroom and saw the box. He walked over too it and opened it and pulled out a baby book. The fist thing he pulled out was a birth certificate.

"His name is Caden James….." Dean paused for a minute "Winchester-Parker. He was born at St. Johns Memorial on Sept 17. He was 6lb 7oz. Mother is Keri Ann Parker and Father is Dean Winchester" he said and sat down.

"You look surprised Dean" Sam said

"I didn't expect her to want him to know anything about me"

"Now you know that whether she told you or not, he would have known who his father was" Dean just looked back down at the baby book that was filled with pictures. Everything was filled in except a blank page the said Dad at the top and My feels when I found out I was going to be a father were.

"He beautiful Dean. He looks like you" Sam said and Dean could resist

"Are you call me beautiful Sam" Dean said and smiled at his brother

"What?! God no" he said and handed Dean back one of the pictures.

"He is pretty cute isn't he"

"Why do we go see my grandson first thing in the morning" John said and Dean nodded and they heard someone pounding on the door. Dean got up and opened it and saw Keri at the door.

**Keri POV**

"Keri what's wrong" Dean said and I was hyperventilating.

"Its Dad and Caden, their gone and I found this" I said and handed then a note.

**You have 48 hours to bring me the colt or Daddy and the bra**t **dies**

"Who would have done this?" I asked and Dean pulled me into a hugged and I cried. I just wanted my little boy back.

"We'll find them I promise" Dean said and let me go of me.

"Dad who do you think it was?"

"The only thing it could be"

"Will someone tell me what going on here!" I yelled.

"We will on the way, Sam ride with me Keri ride with Dean"

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Wyoming" John said and we all walked out the door. I was going to get my son back and kill that Son of a bitch myself.

****Keri and Dean alone in a car should be fun. Will they find Ron and Caden before its to late???? Reviews are loved as always****


	7. Cape Java?

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your great reviews. I really hope you like this chapter also.**

After stopping by my house and picking up every weapon and exorcism book we had and Caden car seat, we were on our way to Wyoming to bring home my son and my father.

I wasn't crazy about being stuck in a car with Dean for 18 hours but all I really cared about was getting my son and making that son of a bitch pay.

"Does John even know where we are going?" I asked

"He knows"

"How does he know?"

"He just does now drop it" he said and I looked out the window. I keep thinking about how scare Caden must be right now. "Look Keri when we get there you need to just stay back"

"I don't think so Dean. That is my son!"

"I know that and apparently he's mine too!"

"I don't care, I'm going in or whatever"

"No your not. I will get him don't worry"

"He doesn't know you Dean"

"Whose fault is that?!"

"You really want to do this right now?"

"We got nothing but time right now sweetheart"

"Don't call me that Dean! I am not you anything"

"Thank god for that"

"Your a dick you know that !"

"I have every right to be don't you think?"

"You said you have your reasons for leaving and I have my reasons for keeping Caden from you"

"Oh really and why is that? I would love to know your reason for keeping a little boy from his father"

"Because your his father! Enough said!" I yelled. I didn't really mean it. Dean wasn't a bad guy, I just wasn't sure he was ready to be a father. I actually thought I was doing him a favor.

"Like your a great mom. Your just as bad as I am. After all I did meet you at Hooker Inn. How much do I owe you by the way!" He said and I wasn't sure if I was hurt or pissed. I am going to go with pissed.

"You know what, its on the house because giving you a total would me I would have to think about that god awful experience again"

"That funny. I never heard you complaining once including yesterday when you let me fuck you one your couch, that was classy Keri. I hope our son wasn't at home."

"He wasn't thank you very much and Believe me I wish I didn't but hey it had been awhile and I just had to settle for you"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself baby but I will tell you one thing, you will not keep me from him again"

"Oh really? I believe I can do whatever I want. I am his mother"

"Well I am his father!" I would never keep Dean away from Caden. Right now I just wanted to hurt him like he hurt me. The main reason I never called Dean and told him I was pregnant is because I never if I ever saw him again, I have fallen more in love with him. I wasn't sure if I still had feeling for Dean or not and I didn't want to find out so I had to keep pushing him away.

"Lets just find him and maybe we can work something out so we never have to see each other again"

"Sounds great to me!" he said and I turned back to the window. I still remember the exact moment I knew I was falling for Dean.

_Flashback_

_I woke up and looked at the clock at it was almost 4 in the morning. I couldn't believe that I had been in this same crappy room for almost two weeks with Dean. This was the happiest I think I had ever been. It wasn't like me to spend this much time with a guy. I rolled over and didn't see Dean so I sat up just as the door opened._

"_Well looks who's finally up?" Dean said and walked in the room._

"_The question is why are you?" I asked and cover myself with the sheet._

"_I couldn't sleep so I decided to go out and get breakfast for us"_

"_At 4 in the morning? Are you crazy?"_

"_Nope. Now get up and get dressed"_

"_why the hell would I do that?"_

"_Because we are going for a drive" I looked at him and I knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I got up and got dressed and walked outside . When I got into Deans car there was two biscuits and two cups of coffee._

"_Something tells me you planned this Dean"_

"_Maybe I did or maybe I didn't"_

"_You want to tell me where we are going?"_

"_Nope, you just have to wait and see"_

"_A man of mystery. I like it" I said and smiled at him. I still didn't know to much about the man next to me but I didn't care. I liked him already from what I did know._

_We drove for close to an hour before we stopped. I looked around and could see anything because it was still so dark out._

"_Dean what are we doing here? Is this where you kill me and leavve me in the woods?" I said and he smiled._

"_I thought about it but I decided to let you live for now"_

"_Thanks for that. Now tell me what we are doing here"_

"_A friend of my family lives about an hours from here and when dad would leave me and my brother to go on ……business trips, I would get up earlier and drive out here._

"_Why"_

"_Perfect place to see the sun rise"_

"_Really? I never pictures you as one to love to see a sun rise"_

"_there's a lot you don't know about me Keri. I like it that way" he said and I knew the feeling all to well. "I got you something" he said and handed me a bracelet. It had beads on it and in the middle was two letters._

"_C.J.? What does it stand for?"_

"_I think it stands for Cape Java"_

"_What?" I said and laughed_

"_That was the name of the coffee place and they had this so I thought you would like it."_

"_I love it. Thank you " I said and leaned over and kissed him._

"_Now you will always have something to remember me by" he said and kissed me again. We continued to kiss and were so caught up in the moment we didn't ever noticed the sunrise that morning. I was falling for Dean and falling hard. If I didn't know any better I would say I was falling in love with him._

_End Flashback_

I couldn't help remember that day like it was yesterday. It was one of the best days of my life and I will always remember it no matter what feeling I had now towards Dean.

We has less than 2 hours to go and me and Dean hadn't spoken in a long time. I didn't want to fight with him right now, I just wanted to find my, our son.

"Keri can I ask you something?" Dean finally said

"I guess so"

"Where did you get Caden James from? I mean why that name?"

"C.J" I said and looked away. "I wanted him to have the initials C.J"

"Any reason why?" he asked and I didn't know what to say.

"No" I whispered and wiped a tear from my eye. I think part of me wanted him to remember but something that small is not something a guy like him would remember.

"Thank you " he said and I turned to him confused.

"For what Dean?"

"For giving him my name and for name and for not naming him Cape Java" he said and I turned to him. He remembered. "I like the name Caden. it's a little different but I like it"

"Good and your welcome. Believe it or not I would have told him about you when he was older. that's why I at least wanted him to have Winchester in his name." I didn't say anything else after that. I just wanted to hurry up and get there and hold my son again. I knew that Dean would do everything he could to save him. He was his father after all and the only good thing I have ever heard about the Winchester is that they take care of their family no matter what.

****So Keri fell in love with Dean two years ago and she picked their sons name because of Dean in a way. I hope you guys liked it . Please review !!****


	8. Everybody has their Reasons

**A/N: So this chapter start with a little M rated content. Also this chapter is all Deans POV and you will learn a little why he left. Thank for reviewing you guys: )**

_Flashback 2yrs ago_

_Deans POV_

_Pulling off the highway, there is clearly a sense of anticipation and excitement as the hotel comes into view. The thought of a full day completely enjoying each other melts away the longing and desire that has built up since our last time together. My hand is lightly stroking her leg, lingering to tantalize her through her your pants. I pulled into the parking lot and made our way to the room. The door closes and I started to kiss her neck, pulling her into me. I look deep into the pools of your eyes and recognize the desire and flickering excitement we both share. We survey the room, planning the day's encounters with wistful anticipation. _

_I pull her into me, kissing her neck and nibbling your ears. My right hand lightly glides up her leg from her knee to her hot wet center, as I caress her breast. Backing her to the wall, I kiss her deeply, holding her face with both hands now. Our tongues lightly explore as our excitement builds. My hand drifts down between her legs and I gently rubbing you through your pants. Her hips come off the wall, meeting my stroking hand, as I kissed her neck. Her eyes give away your we kiss, I slowly unbutton her blouse and as your open the shits it reveals a very sexy bra that instantly excites me. She clearly know what I like. Man this girl was making me feel thing I had never felt before. I covered her neck, shoulders and stomach with kisses. I unbutton her pants and slowly glide them down. I kissed her through the light material that covered my ultimate desire. My hands are cupping her ass as I pulled her closer to my face, kissing and gently biting her sex. She moans with pleasure, pulling my head into her._

"_Dean please stop teasing me……I want you…..I need you right now!" she begged and I stood up and pushed her over to the bed and removed her wet panties. She lay there as I quickly removed my clothes and laid over her._

_I knew what I did to her and I smiled a mischievous smile before I positioned his hard cock at her entrance and slowly pushed into her but only as far as the tip before I stopped and slowly pulled back out teasing her still. Slowly and slowly pulling out till I leaned down to kiss her red lips and I slammed into her causing her to gasp for air. She arched her back and pulled me close to her as we kissed and I pounded into her over and over. I needed to be in her more and more deeper and harder. She arched her back and she gripped my back trying to pull me further into her than I could physically go. Keri dug her nails into my back gasping for breath moaning with every strike of my hard cock filling her up entirely. With each thrust back and forth I was bringing her closer and closer to orgasm and I knew I was getting close. _

_Three more hard trust later and we both let go. I laid on her panting all sweaty from our wonderful sex. Not that I was surprised at all. It had been nothing but mind blowing sex since we met. I was still inside her and I could feel her heart beating and she looked up at me and smiled. She was beautiful and perfect and I knew in that moment I had to get out of there before thing went to far. I was Dean Winchester and I wasn't supposed to have these feeling for some girl I just met. I knew what I had to do and something told me I was going to regret it._

_End Flashback_

We were less than five mile from the cemetery and I looked over at Keri who was still staring out the window. I remember our last day together later it just happened and I was right, I have always regretted leaving her that day. I knew the longer I stay the more I would have started to love her and that couldn't happen. Even after everything dad had told me about their family, I didn't care. She was perfect them and even after everything that has happened, she was perfect now.

"Here" she said and handed me a small toy car.

"What's this for?" I asked her

"Caden loves toy cars and it might help if you had one on you that's all" she said and turned back around.

"Thanks" I said and we came to a sudden stop. "I guess this is it" I said and we got out of the car and she walked around to the truck. "What are you doing?" I asked and she just closed the trunk and never said a word.

"So glad you could make it guys" Said a man standing in front of a railroad than ran in front of the cemetery. "I was being to think you weren't going to show up"

"Who the hell are you?" John asked

"Why John I'm offended you don't recognize me" he said and eyes turned a bright yellow. "And Sammy, you grew up. I haven't seen you since I killed your mother"

"Where are they you son of a bitch" I yelled. I wanted to see my son.

"Dean, always with the temper" he said and looked back at dad. "Where's the gun John?" he said and dad looked back at us before he pulled it from his jacket.

"I want my grandson back first" he said and they demon looked over at Keri.

"Well what do you know, Keri you bad girl. Trapping a Winchester like that. What would daddy say about that?" he said and I expected her to yell or scream or something but she was still quiet. "Who's the lucky one huh? Dean, Sam or maybe even John?" he said and turned away from her and she shook her head at me and I knew she didn't want me to say anything so I didn't. "You can have gramps and the brat back as soon as I get what I want."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Sam asked and the demon walked over to him. "You Sammy. See you are very special. I just need you to do one simple thing for me and we can all call it a day"

"Why would I want to do anything for you?"

"Because if not.." he said and I looked over and saw Ron and Caden. "They die" he said. Ron was passed out and tied up and Caden sitting next to him. He was playing with a car and didn't seem to know what was going on. It was as if the demon had put him under some kind of spell "So Sam, what's it going to be? He asked and Sam looked over at me and Keri.

"What do I have to do?" Sam asked

"Sam no" Dad said

"That's the spirit Sammy. All you have to do it take this little old gun and put it right in the wall over there"

"What's going to happen when I do?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Not now anyways and don't think about trying anything funny because that gun is useless with out the bullets so either way I get what I want" he said and Sam took the gun from Dad and looked back at me one more time.

"Be care Sam" I said and Sam stepped over the railroad and Keri pushed by me and ran up to Sam and kissed him hard. I felt something rise in the pit of my stomach. I hated seeing her kiss another man. She continued to kissed him and the Demon looked back at me and dad.

"Looks like we have a winner. I guess the kids more special than I thought" he said and turned back to them. Sam looked at her and didn't say anything. He turned and so did she. Keri walked back over to me and stood there.

"What the hell was that Keri?"

"Just trust me Dean. For once just trust me" she said and we turned and looked at Caden. He was beautiful and I just wanted to hold him.

We turned our attention back to Sam and he turned at looked at us a I saw Keri wink. She walked up to yellow eyes and I tried to stop her but she pushed me off.

"So I heard you're a pretty big deal" she said and he looked at her and she smiled.

"I'm a very big deal and something tell me you may like someone who is….big" he said and ran his hand up her arm and I felt sick to my stomach that I had to stand her and watch this. Dad kept his eyes on Sam and I watched Keri and glancing over at Caden.

"You know, I have a feeling that maybe a certain……demon has needs too" she said and ran her hand up his chest and he look back at Sam who was taking his time. "You are a man after all aren't you?" she said and he looked back at her "Maybe after this is all over with, me and you can have our own….fun" she said and bit her lip.

"What do you have in mind?" he said and pulled her closer to him. I looked over at Sam and he stopped and seamed to be doing something with the gun. Yellows eyes was about to turn to him when Keri grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss.

"Good God" I said and turned away. What the hell was she thinking. She was crazy. I looked back at Sam and he turned and pointed the gun just as Keri push the Demon away and her fired it. Sending a bullet into the demons chest. He looked at her as Sam ran back. He dropped to his knees before falling back to the ground and his eyes returning to normal.

I heard Caden start to cry and Keri ran over to him and we all followed.

"Hey baby" she said and picked him up. "Its ok, mama's here now" she said and hugged him and walked over to her dad.

"Dad? Dad wake up" she said and he started to move. He was bleeding from his stomach and was beaten badly. "John we have to get him to a hospital" Dad walked over and helped Ron up.

"Wh….What happened?" he asked and winched in pain.

"We will fill you in later" Dad said and Sam went over to help dad get him back to the truck.

I walked over to Keri and Caden was hanging onto her tightly put pulled back when he saw me.

"Is he ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I think he's going to be fine" she said and looked at Caden. "Look Caden" she said and I pulled out the small car.

"Car!" he said and reached out his hands. Keri sat him down and he walked over to me. "Car….hab it" he said and I looked at Keri.

"What did he say?"

"Have it, he wants the car Dean" she said and I picked him up. He was so little. I handed him the car and smiled back at Keri. I was finally holding my son and I never wanted to let him go. "Dean we better get out of here" she said and we headed back to the Car.

"Thank you Keri" I said.

"You don't need to thank me Dean. He needs his father" I said and Caden was still playing with the car.

"So what now?"

"First we need to get dad to the hospital and I guess we crash here until hes well enough to travel home"

"Alright then" I said . We got back to the car and Dad was pulling out with Ron and Sam walked over to us but Caden only noticed one thing and I knew his was my son.

"Big Car…..pretty" he said

"Yeah, that's Daddy's car" Keri said. "Caden can you say daddy?"

"addy"

"works for me" I said and we went and loaded up and headed to the hospital. I couldn't get the smile off my face. The demon was dead and I had a little boy. Only one thing was missing now, Keri. I wanted her and only her. I wanted us to be a family but I knew it wasn't going to happened over night and I was ok with that. I wasn't going anywhere.

****So yeah!!! Caden is safe and Dean finally held his son. I was going to stop there but I am going to do a few more chapter with Keri Dean and Caden and what happens when they get back home. Please Pretty Please review.!!!**


	9. The Truth comes out in a Dark Ally

**A/N Ok so this chapter is a little smutty so you have been warned. Thank to you guys who review!!**

**Rated M**

It had been almost two week and dad was finally released form the Hospital. Much to my disapproval, Dad had offered for John, Sam and Dean to stay at the house until they figured out they were going to do not that yellow eyes was dead. I was glad that Caden was going to get to spend time with his Dad, uncle and grandfather but I was to excited to be under the same roof as Dean. We still were not seeing eye to eye on certain things.

"Dean stop feeding him pie please!" I yelled from my room. I had to work tonight and was not to trilled about leaving Caden.

"He likes it Keri shut up."

"That's exactly why he doesn't eat supper Dean."

"It has apples in it so its good for him."

"No its not. Its coved in sugar." I said and walked back into the living room.

"Tell mama you like pie"

"Cad like pie" he said and it was cute but he couldn't have pie for every meal.

"I know you do baby but you need to eat something else." I said and took the pie and sat it on the table.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked and got up and walked over to me.

"Its called work Dean. You should try it sometime."

"That's cute Keri. You are going dresses like that."

"What's wrong with the way I am dress?"

"Do you think your skirt is short enough?"

"Don't start with me Dean. Its is a hundred degrees outside and its even hotter in the bar."

"Well at least you should make good tips tonight."

"You suck a dick Dean." I said and walked over to Caden. "Ok Baby mama has to go to work so you be good for your daddy and grandpa's ok" I kissed him on the head and walked out the door. I hated my job but its just the way it was right now.

* * *

Later that night, things were finally starting calm down a little. I was servings drinks to a group of guys and had to listen to them make comments on my ass but I knew if I played it right they would leave a fat tip. They would assume I was leaving with one of them but I never did. It was just part of the job.

I walked back to the bar when I heard someone familiar.

"I told you that shirt were to short" he said and I turned around.

"Dean what the hell are you doing here?"

"Sammy and Caden fell asleep on the couch so I thought I would come by and say hey so hey"

"Hey. Now can you go please"

"No I think I might hang around for awhile"

"Whatever Dean just stay fuck away from me" I said and walked back around the bar and grabbed three beer for the guys.

"So sweetheart who you going home with?" One of the guys asked.

"Sorry guys but tonight's just not a good night for me." I said and began to walk off when one of them grabbed me.

"Sorry baby that's not the right answer"

"You got about two second to let me go before I shove my foot up your ass"

"I love it when I get a feisty woman."

"To bad that feisty woman's taken" Dean said as he walked over.

"Dean its ok I got it" I said and jerk away.

"Sorry buddy we didn't know" the guy said

"Well now you do" Dean said and we walked back over to the bar.

"I had it under control Dean"

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"Well I did. You didn't have to go rushing in and save the day."

"Maybe I wanted to"

"Excuse me?" I asked and his lips were on mine in a hot passionate kiss. I pulled back and slapped him.

"Damn it Keri what the hell was that for?"

"You cant just kiss me like that?"

"why not?"

"Just because ok" I said and walked out the back door into the ally. I heard the door shut and saw Dean walk out. "Go away Dean."

"No" he said and pushed me face first into the wall. I was getting so hot right now with his body against mine.

"You know you want me just as much as I fucking want you Keri." he reached his hand up inside my shirt to squeeze my breast. I moaned, backing my ass tighter against his rock hard groin. He Reached down and he ran his hand up my smooth legs, and under my short skirt. Hooking his finger in my g string I knew he could feel he the hot warmth as he stuck one finger deep inside me.

"Oh God I want you so Bad!" I moaned out and I thrust back against him rocking my ass against his rock hard member, reaching back I rubbed him through his jeans. Quickly Dean unbuttoned himself so his long thick penis filled my hand. Moving his fingers in and out I couldn't feel myself getting closer by the second.

"Dean please just fuck me now!"

"Whatever you say"

Dean shoved his jeans around his ankles and lifted my skirt and thrusted into me in one hard, quick motion. He slammed into me over and over while I moaned loudly begging for more.

"Scream for me!," he grunted.

My stubborn streak got the better of me. Not that I could tune out the feel of his body pounding into mine or not make small noises in my throat as his pace increased again as his breathing got heavier. I would not scream, even as he slid almost completely out of me and slammed into me, deeper than before. As I felt the pleasure build like clouds before a storm, I convinced myself not to scream. Then he changed the position a bit on me. He went two inches shallower than he had before, keeping me from cumming. But he kept the same pace, while denying me. He was still causing too much sensation but barely not enough. I would _not_ scream.

Dean finally started pushing all the way in again and I couldn't take it anymore. I came and I came screaming.

"OH GOD DEAN I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!!" I really wish I would have said that. He thrust hard in a few more times before coming himself. I leaned against the wall still trying to catch my breath. Dean pulled out of me and turned me to face him.

"Did you mean it?" He asked me and I was going to act like I didn't know.

"Mean what Dean?"

"That you love me or was that just a heat of the moment thing."

"Why does it matter?"

"It just fucking does now tell me!"

"FINE!! I love you!!! Happy now?!" I said and crossed my arms and looked at the ground.

"Hey look at me Keri." I did what he said and I wasn't sure what would happen.

"What Dean? What could you possibly have to say to me after that? Its stupid I know."

"That I fucking love you too" he said and his lips were on mine again. I pulled back and tried to take

"Did you just say…." I tried to get out but his lips wouldn't leave mine.

"Don't ruin it Keri just shut the hell up." I did as he said and we went for round two in the ally behind the bar and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

****only one more chapter left and this story will be done but I may have a few surprises left…..review and let me know what you think and I will update asap. Thank you guys****


	10. I F word Love You

**A/N So here is the last chapter. Rated M. **

**One month later**

Since me and Dean had a little confession in the ally, a lot has changed. Sam went back to school but this time had the full support of John and Dean. Dad and John opened a garage and only hunted for the fun of it, whatever that means. Dean would go with them sometime but mostly stayed here with me and Caden. I quit working at the bar because Dean wasn't crazy about the idea of other guys hitting on me. I told him it was nothing I couldn't handle but talking to Dean was like talking to a brick wall.

John moved out of the house and got a small apartment in town. He wanted to stay and be close to Caden and I was happy about that. Dean spent most of his time here. But me and Dean under the same roof, tempers were bound the flair up.

"I hate you Dean!" I said and walked out of the bedroom. Caden was sitting on the couch with dad and I didn't want Caden to here what I had to say to Dean. "Dad can you take Caden to get ice cream or something please." Dad knew me all to well and there were a few thing I needed to say to Dean in private.

"Sure sweetie. We will be back later" he said and they walked out the door and I started to clean up.

"What the hell is wrong with you Keri. You can't just go around hitting people!"

"Yes I can and guess what Dean...I did"

"What the fuck did I do to you?" He asked me and I just tried to walk around him but he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go Dean"

"No not until you tell me what I did"

"I asked to talk in private and you assume that it was some kind of hit that I want you to fill me up or something"

"Because the last 10 times you said you wanted to talk to me up jumped me as soon as we shut the door!"

"Well that's not I wanted this time"

"What the hell do you want Keri because I don't know anymore!"

"I just.....I just wanted to...." I could even talk. I fell to the floor crying. "What am I going to do Dean? I cant do this." I said and he got down next to me.

"Just tell me what wrong. I cant fix it if I don't know what I did to piss you off."

"Its not all your fault Dean."

"What's not all my fault?" he said and wiped a tear from my eye.

"I'm pregnant Dean….again and I cant have two kids I mean Caden is not even two yet." I said and Dean wasn't blinking anymore. "Dean are you ok?"

"When you say pregnant…..what do you mean by that like expecting something?"

"Yes Dean as in expecting a baby…..duh"

"As in baby you mean….."

"Damn it Dean I having a baby, your baby so yes in 9 months there will be a baby! Anymore stupid questions." I asked and got up.

"Is this a mood swing?"

"did I mention I hate you right now." I said and walked back to my bedroom. Dean followed me and slammed the door.

"I am not to found of you either. You could have been a little nicer to me."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you could have told me in a nicer way like with flowers or something. Isn't this supposed to be like romantic of something."

"Yes Dean it is but it only romantic when your with the person you love and you are both excited about having a baby."

"So what you are saying is you don't love me and you don't want a baby?"

"No Dean that is not what I am say. Don't you listen to anything I say." I just found out less than 24 hours ago and I was already losing my mind.

"Well if it make you feel better I fucking love you and I am so damn excited about having another baby!" he yelled and he own twisted way, it was sweet. I walked over to him and I was smiling. "What are you smiling about?" he asked and I put my arms around him.

"You love me."

"I am not so sure anymore."

"Yes you are. You know what Dean?"

"What?"

"I fucking love you too" I said and kissed him.

"Woman you are going to kill me aren't you?"

"I don't know I kind of like having you around and you know what Dean?"

"what?"

"I think I may just be in the mood now." I said and looked up at him.

"Do play with me Keri."

"I'm not"

"Well in that case." he said and picked me us and carried me over to the bed. "Wait should we be doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well there is a baby in there."

"So? Dean it like the size of a jelly bean right now"

"So we're good?"

"We're really good." I said and that was all it took. We may not be the most loving couple in the world but it works for us and that's all that mattered.

**9 months later**

"Dean I swear to god if you fucking touch me again I will kill you!" I screamed as another contraction hit. I had forgotten just how painful childbirth was.

"Don't worry they all say that." the doctor said and looked at Dean.

"I am not just saying that! I hate him!"

"No you don't Keri." Dean said calmly as I squeezed the life out of his hand.

"Yes I do Dean I fucking hate you so much right now!"

"Ok Keri give me one more big push." I did as the doctor said and pushed. I was sticking to my word. Dean would never touch me again as long as I lived. I was absolutely done with having his kids. "It's a girl" the doctor said and I heard my baby cry for the first time.

"Can I hold her." I said and they handed me my new daughter. When I looked at her, it was hard to hate Dean at moment because if it wasn't for him, I would have the two most beautiful kids in the world.

"What should we name her?" Dean asked and I had the perfect name.

"Allison……we can call her Ally for short." I said and smiled back up at him.

"Its perfect….Allison Winchester. I like it"

"Good" I said and kissed me. Something told me that we were going to have our hands full with two kids in the house.

**1 year later **

Dad decided to move out of the house and get his own apartment so me and Dean would have more room. I think he just wanted to get away from all of the yelling and I don't mean from the kids.

"Keri you are being suck a bi…" Dean stopped and looked at Caden and Ally who were playing in the floor. "B word today."

"Well you are a f word d word" I said calmly smiling at the kids. We always tried not to fight in front of them.

"What's wrong with you?" He said and walked over to me.

"I'm just so tired and …."

"And what?"

"I am extremely frustrated if you catch my drift." I said and looked at him.

"You and me both sweetheart" he said and pulled me into his arms. With having two kids we never got any alone time. I loved my kids but I just needed a break.

"What if I called Dad and see if he can take them for a few hours?"

"Really? Do you think he would?"

"I think he would."

Dean called John and John said he would love to have them. I got them dresses and Dean drove them over to Johns apartment and I, well I did the one thing I had been wanting to do, I slept.

When Dean got back home I was still curled up in the bed so he came over and settled on his side, facing his my back. I knew he couldn't tell is I was asleep or not, but doubted it from all the commotion he was making when he came in. My old t-shirt revealed her bare shoulders and I could feel him inch closer to his me, trying hard not to wake me if I was sleeping. I felt his every move. I knew he was getting closer, but was unsure of how close he was until I felt his warm lips on my cool bare shoulder. I let out a low sigh as he kissed a trail of lips up my shoulder and to my collarbone. Even though we were both tired and stressed from our long days, neither was mad at the other, just not feeling so that was ok, his lips did the talking as they nibbled and sucked lightly on my ear. I gasped a little bit as his hands began to join in. His soft touch startled me; his hands slid up my side and rested just below her breasts. I made a move to turn and face him, but he whispered lightly in my ear,

"Baby, you don't have to move, let me explore."

How could I deny him that? I loved his gentle hands, his smooth fingertips exploring my body. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Whatever you want baby."

I relaxed as he kissed my skin more and more. I could feel my own arousal mounting as he pressed his own into her. His hardening cock pressed into the back of my thigh and that turned me on even more.

"You know something baby?" he whispered into my ear."What?" I asked as I pressed back into him a little as his hands began to slide up and down over my breast.

"I have been wanting this all day"

I couldn't keep my back to him any longer, these sweet, wonderful words made me long for a kiss from him. I turned to Dean and my hands found the back of his head and I pulled him into a long passionate kiss. We had shared kisses before that day, but none as incredible as this. All the stress and cares of the day seemed to be caught in that one moment and vanished forever. As our bodies pressed closer, the arousal grew more intense. Soon the kisses become more and more broken, gasping for air as we pulled at each other's clothes. Our hands exploring every inch of the other's bodies, soon, we were both wearing nothing but a bed sheet, our bodies wrapped around each other in a mess of groping, moaning and kissing. Dean's rock hard member throbbed as I pressed my body into his. I could feel my own juices as I begin to grind up and down him. He moaned as I did this and I did too. His cock was aligned with my slit, she wanted him inside me. As the passion grew and our bodies become more and more tangled he slipped inside me with one loud moan. I cried out, the pleasure indescribable. He thrust into me hard and fast. No time for soft strokes, we both had felt the growing sensations all day, both knew the longing we had shared, the intense need for a release. I moved my body against Dean's as our breathing was getting heavier with each thrust., Hard and fast. We both were needing each other so badly. All the tension of the day seemed to be released in one final cry from both of us as we came together. The sensations were amazing as our bodies quivered and shook at once. Sweat made our bodies glisten as we kissed more and more. I was pulsing around him as he began to grow a little softer and pulled lay there like that for the rest of the day, wrapped up together, legs intertwined, arms embraced, pressed so close we could feel each other's hearts beating.

"Keri?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?" Dean asked and I looked up at him.

'What?"

"Marry me?" he said one more and I was shocked. We have never talked about getting married and I guess that's why I was so surprised but I only had one thing to say:

"Yes" I answered and kissed him again. I loved this man and he loved me too. We may not be the best at expressing that most of the time and I think we said we hated each other more than we said I love you. That didn't bother us because at the end of the day, we knew how the other felt. Everything I hated about Dean were the exact same things I loved about him. I wouldn't change anything. We were perfect together and we were happy. It was a love/hate relationship and we were ok with that.

****So that was the last chapter. I was sure how I wanted to end it but I think it worked out ok. So review one more time you guys please please. Thanks for all your review. You guys are so awesome!!****


End file.
